Nada es igual sin ti
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Cuando al fin sientes que eres feliz alado de la personas que amas, esta se va y te deja solo,[ RxR ] por favor leanlo T.T


_Hola!!!! espero que este fic les guste, la verdad yo siento que esta triste pero la verdad no le di unfinal triste XD ueno eso creo, en fin ójala les guste y por favor dejen reviews, gracias y adios, cuidense!!!!_

**Nada es igual sin ti**

**Por que , por que te fuiste? Por que fuiste tu y no yo? Por que? No logro entenderlo aun por que lo hiciste debi ser yo y no tu por que?sabiendo cuanto me costo decirte todo lo que siento asia ti y te vas de un momento a otro por que? Quizas tenias razón con lo de que la vida no es nada justa , ahora siento como mi mundo se a destruido , siento como todas las esperanzas que tenian se an esfumado, siento como mi corazón se parte cada vez mas y mas, pero ya no puedo hacer nada de echo no creo poder continuar con mi vida sin ti ,por que ya nada sera igual me aras mucha falta tu eres la que iluminaba mi camino,tu eras mi mundo,eres todo lo que queria,tu eras como la luna y yo el sol ademas nunca podria sentir este sentimiento asia alguien mas , bien creo que debo irme comienza a ser frio ,Raven no sabes lo difícil que es para mi esto—coloca una rosa negra en la tumba de su amada y se marcha **

**En la tumba habia una transcripción que decia**

"**Raven"**

**1992-2006**

"**Para la titan que sacrifico su vida por la de sus **

**amigos"**

**Bien ya llevo un mes tratando de superar tu partida pero aun no lo logro,nuestros amigos an notado mi raro comportamiento pues claro que esperaban que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado si acaba yo de perder algo que era demasiado apreciado para mi aunque claro trato de que ellos no miren mi infelicidad no quisiera arruinarles su alegria solo por ser tan terco el no ya aceptar tu partida ya debi de haberlo superado sin embargo no puedo aun tengo la esperanza de que volveras pero aun no entiendo como es que puedo seguir engañandome se yo muy bien que eso es imposible te as ido muy lejos de mi y se que no volveras pero aun creo que si pero no se por que, bien quizas debo alejarme de todo por un tiempo para despejar mi mente tratar de olvidarte mi amor y seguir con mi vida por que no puedo continuar asi cada vez me estoy haciendo mas daño a mi mismo,bueno mi Raven adios para siempre—lo dijo el chico petirrojo mientras se marchaba del lugar en su moto **

**Bien el petirrojo no regreso a la torre se dirigió a las alejanias de la ciudad mientras asia eso se deciso de su cominuciador para que sus amigos no lo rastrearan **

**En el camino el chico miraba asia todas partes pero solo veia a su amada no podia quitarsela de la mente y ademas comenzo a llover era como si el cielo llorara pero robin sentia que era como si su amada estuviera llorando por lo que habia decidido**

**Bien robin habia ido asia una colina en donde se podia ver toda la ciudad ya habia anochecido y la ciudad se veia hermosa el recordo que en donde el estaba parado fue donde llevo a salir a Raven por primera vez**

**-Flash back-**

**Rv: robin a donde me llevas?**

**Rb: ya lo veras **

**Robin guiaba a raven pues ya que el le habia vendado los ojos**

**Rb: bien ya te puedo desvendar estas lista?**

**Rv: si ahora dime que es lo que querias mostrarme?**

**Rb: mira **

**Robin le señala la colina y raven comienza a ver toda la ciudad **

**Rv:robin es hermoso**

**Rb: lo se quiziera que vengamos aquí mas seguido tu y yo**

**Rv: Robin…**

**-Fin del Flash back-**

**A que estoy recordando se supone que me fui de la torre para tratar de olvidar a Raven no para seguir recordandola debo alejarme de aquí—lo dijo mientras se volvio a su moto y se fue a otro lugar esta vez fue una bodega abandonada**

**Bien creo que aquí podre descansar por hoy por que si sigo saliendo pescare un resfriado—lo decia mientras se acostaba en un viejo colchon que habia ahí al parecer era una fabrica de colchones vieja y abandonada**

**Bien pasaron las horas y robin por fin se durmió pero mientras dormia recordaba muchas mas esenas en las que estaba con raven**

**Robin comenzo a soñar en cuando la ayudo en que admitiera su miedo,cuando la ayudo a vencer a su padre,cuando el permitio a raven a que entrara a su mente,cuando mambo la estaba absorviendo con su sombrero y el la estaba ayudando para que no se fuera,cuando vencieron a su padre y le dio un abrazo,cuando malchior la engaño y el antes de que lo supiera sabia que algo malo tenia y fue a ver que era, y muchas cosas mas que vivio junto con ella,en eso recuerda el terrible accidente el día en que murio Raven**

**-Flash Back-**

**Los titanes estaban en una mision era Slade quien causaba problemas al parecer no queria destruir a la ciudad lo unico que queria era acabar con Robin de una vez para que sus planes al fin se realicen**

**Slade: rindance titanes ya no vale la pena pelear **

**Rb: jamas Slade, TITANES ATAQUEN!!!!**

**Los titanes van asia Slade y lo comienzan atacar pero todo era en vano en eso saca a sus robots y eso evito que los otros titanes se acercaran a Slade solo Robin estaba con Slade ambos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo e hiban muy parejos asta que Slade agarra de la camisa a Robin por lo que después lo arroja fuertemente contra el piso y rapidamente Slade saca una pistola apunta a Robin y dispara, solo se oyo el disparo, Robin no se sentia herido y cuando abre los ojos(los cerro para resivir el disparo) vio ahí a Raven callendo lentamente enfrente de el , al ver eso se levanta rapidamente para agarrarla**

**Rb: Raven!Raven! Raven! responde no puedes morir no por favor no me agas esto te tienes que salvar por favor Raven resiste(Robin esta muy triste,lagrimas le salian del antifaz y ademas depuse de todo lo que dijo acerco su rostro a su pecho en ese momento Slade volvio a escapar(como siempre lo hace)**

**Rv: Robin ja perdoname solo queria salvarte y lo logre pero pague un precio alto(hace una mueca de dolor)**

**Rb: si, tu vida , Raven por que lo hiciste? no debiste**

**Rv(hablando con dificultad) Por que si tu hubieras muerto estaria en tu misma posición(Raven extiende su mano asia el rostro de Robin, lo rosa su mano y le dice "Te amo Robin" y en ese instante muere)**

**Rb: Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(viendo su cabeza asia el cielo y aun sostendiendo a Raven) Raven Yoooo Tambien Te Amooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!(gritaba)**

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

**Robin despierta de golpe **

**Rb: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Solo fue un sueño un terrible sueño(decia mientras se tocaba la cabeza y ademas estaba sudando mucho por lo que recordo en su sueño) bien por que no logro olvidarte Raven , acaso quieres perturbarme toda la vida haciendome sufrir recordandote yo tengo la solucion pero dudo mucho reunirme contigo ja pero que estoy diciendo no creo que Raven sea la que me este mandando estos recuerdos aproposito si no yo y mi terco corazón que aun no entiende que ya te fuiste,(surspira y eleva su cabeza asia el cielo) Raven…(se levanta y se dirige afuerza de la bodega y regresa a la colina)**

**Rb: bien estoy de nuevo aquí ahora solo debo afrontar el echo de que no estas en este mundo**

**¿?: te equivocas**

**rb(voltiando rapidamente) Raven!!!!!(va corriendo abrazarla y al llegar junto a ella la abraza muy fuerte desde la cintura y la eleva un poco dando vueltas) Raven!!que bueno que as vuelvo(la baja lentamente, va acercando su rostro lo mas lento posible y le da un tierno beso que parecia que duraria eternidad pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno) Raven pero como???!! Esto no puede ser posible o si?**

**Rv: shhhh(le coloca un dedo en los labios) e venido por que e notado que tu vida a sido todo un desastre y asta pensanste que todo se resolveria olvidandote de mi y ademas te equivocaste antes ,era yo quien te mandaba esos recuerdos y no era un tormento era para que yo pudiera volver a tu lado ya que el cielo me a dado una oportunidad **

**Rb: oportunidad de que?**

**Rv: es que… bueno el cielo quiere que yo…que yo…**

**Rb: tu que Raven? sabes que olvidalo(y le da un beso,Raven aun seguia siendo sujetada por Robin)**

**Rb(se separan) Raven eso es grandioso tenemos que contarle a los demas(la baja y la empesaba a jalar de su mano para ir asia su moto pero Raven se suelta)**

**Rv: a Robin no puedo(baja la mirada)**

**Rb: por que ,que sucede?**

**Rv: eso era lo que trataba de decirte pero no me dejaste , el cielo me envio solo para que tu solo me vieras nadie mas puede**

**Rb: eres como una especie de fantasma?pero como?no es posible si puedo sentirte**

**Rv: yo le pedi al cielo que pudieras**

**Rb: pero entonces? Solo yo puedo ,vaya y por cuanto tiempo estaras aquí?conmigo**

**Rv: bueno pues estare contigo asta que el cielo vea que es suficiente y me regresen**

**Rb: pero no pueden si me alejan de ti de nuevo mi vida volveria a ponerse igual que hace un momento **

**Rv: lo se pero esto no esta en ninguna decisión de ambos**

**Rb: en ese caso cuando el cielo te aleje de mi yo me ire contigo(se acerca a ella y le toma las 2 manos)**

**Rv: Robin no puedes(y se suelta)**

**Rb: no me importa si no puedo yo vere que asi sea**

**Rv:Robin…(como suspirando el nombre)**

**Rb: creo que mejor disfrutamos el tiempo que tenemos juntos(se le acerca la rodea con sus brazos y asi estuvieron toda la noche)**

**Pasaron varios años de que Robin hiba a esa colina para ir con Raven ,el hiba a la torre a sus labores de cómo titan y al de ser lider pero prácticamente el solo asia esto en la torre hiba a ducharse,desayunaba y volvia con Raven y cuando habia un combate pues no podia faltar pero siempre el asia todo rapido para poder pasar mas tiempo con Raven , sus amigos ya no lo soportaban mas que actuara asi , asi que todos decidieron espiarlo, al día siguiente Robin hizo lo que hace todas las mañanas y los 3 titanes lo fueron a espiar,vieron que fue a la colina de las afuera de la ciudad, los titanes lo miraban y no podian creer lo que veian ,veian que Robin hablaba solo eso a ellos los asusto después vieron que Robin decia Raven etc y sus compañeros ya creian que estaba loco asi que decidieron que cuando vuelva a la torre tratarian de ayudarlo agarrandolo y estudiarlo, y lo hicieron Robin estaba muy furioso de lo que le asian sus amigos**

**Rb: SUELTENME!!!!!!**

**Cy: viejo algo te pasa y debemos saber que es**

**Rb: a que se refieren?**

**Star: pues emos visto que vas a una colina y hablas solo y parece que conversas con Raven, amigo ella murio ya hace años(comienzan a brotarle lagrimas de los ojos)**

**Rb(pensando) si supieras la verdad(en eso Raven le habla telepaticamente) Robin que pasa por que no veniste? es para identificar a RobinMe vieron nuestros amigos en la colina hablando contigo, No te preocupes se como solucionar esto,lo sabes?,claro confia en mi,siempre lo ago**

**Raven conjuro un hechiso el cual paro el tiempo y bueno libero a Robin después de hacer eso Raven y Robin fueron a la colina,ya al llegar as la colina Robin estaba muy feliz por lo que hizo Raven pero Raven tenia su mirada abajo y cara de trizteza**

**Rb: Raven que sucede?**

**Rv: el tiempo llego Robin**

**Rb: pero que, tan pronto? no, no puedes irte**

**Rv: lo siento Robin**

**Rb: yo te lo dije yo me ire contigo**

**Rv: Robin no agas esto mas difícil(comienzan a salirle lagrimas de los ojos)**

**Rb: y crees que cuando tu te vallas de nuevo las cosas no seran difíciles para mi**

**Rv: Robin…**

**Una luz se puso sobre Raven y comenzo a elevarse Robin la sujeto y no la hiba a soltar el cielo asia todo lo posible por evitar que valla al cielo junto con Raven pero fue inútil Robin lo logro y ambos se fueron al cielo ,después de entrar al cielo los dos ,la nube se cierra(se habia abierto una nube para que Raven subiera al cielo olvide mencionarlo jeje U) al pasar, de la nube sale una nota y la note comenzo a volar por el viento, la note se dirigia asia la torre y asta que llego alli se puso justo en la mano de Cy y fue justo cuando el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad ya que el hechizo de Raven acabo , Cy ve la nota la comienza a leer se las da a los otros 2 titanes y la comienzan a leer al terminar de leerla , Star lloro y los demas guardaron silencio y después sonrieron**

**La nota decia:**

_**Chico gracias por todo, todos estos años e visto que nustra amistad se fortalezio y crecio y asta encontre el amor, lo abre perdido pero la recupere y esta vez estuve apunto de que eso se repitiera pero no lo permite ahora estoy en un mejor lugar, los extrañare y gracias de nuevo por todo**_

_**atte: Robin**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
